robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mecha Sally
Mecha Sally is the roboticized form of Princess Sally Acorn, the leader of the Freedom Fighters in Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog comic series. History Roboticization In the Sonic comics' 230th issue, Princess Sally and Sonic the Hedgehog attempted to stop Dr. Eggman from firing his Death Egg Mk. II's World Roboticizer, a device that would mechanize all life on Mobius and completely destroy any mechanical technology worldwide. Sonic was kept busy fighting Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic whilst Sally and NICOLE worked frantically to sabotage the World Roboticizer before it fired. In the short span of time available to them, their only option was to invert the roboticization blast, which would cause it to revert back on the device itself, destroying it. This would save Mobius, but Sally was not immune to the device's effect, so when the blast reverted back into the Roboticizer chamber, Sally herself was roboticized. She emerged from the weapon's rubble, completely mechanical and subservient to Dr. Eggman's will. Eggman then ordered "Mecha Sally" to dispose of Sonic, who could not bring himself to fight his beloved Sally. Mecha Sally dropped Sonic out of the Death Egg's waste disposal hatch and then the flying fortress retreated to make repairs. Eggman's Enforcer With Sally under his control, Dr. Eggman felt that the best way to use her was to pit her against Sonic and the Freedom Fighters directly. Therefore, the doctor made several modifications to Mecha Sally's form, equipping her with flight jets, a shield generator and several weapons. He also fitted her with a Power Ring which served as her power source and made various modifications to her programming to ensure that the ring energy wouldn't restore her free will as it had done with Robians in the past. Mecha Sally's first mission was to kill her brother, the exiled Elias Acorn, and his wife and step-daughter. While the mission was unsuccessful, Mecha Sally did prove to be an effective combatant, especially since Sonic and the others weren't willing to harm her. Whereas the Badniks Mecha Sally commanded were destroyed, she survived with barely any damage at all. Impressed with her performance, Dr. Eggman made Mecha Sally his personal enforcer, placing her at the head of all his operations as the Death Egg continued to wreak havoc all over Mobius. This included hunting down the treacherous Snively, battling against Monkey Khan, a second attempt on Elias' life and an attack on New Mobotropolis. Search and Rescue In Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 247, Team Fighters (Sonic, Tails and Amy Rose) had pursued the Death Egg all the way to the Northern Tundra. Meeting with the Arctic Freedom Fighters and Silver the Hedgehog, they devised a plan to rescue the roboticized Sally. Soon enough, Eggman, outraged that Sonic and his allies were right on his tail yet again, deployed Mecha Sally along with a horde of Egg SWATs to hold them off. While the Egg SWATs overwhelmed the Arctic Freedom Fighters, Mecha Sally went for Team Fighters, first by kicking Amy in the jaw. Sonic grabbed her and rammed her backwards against a bulkhead, only to be incapacitated along with his friends by a powerful blast from her head-laser. At that moment, it seemed like she had the team at her mercy, but just before she could finish them off, she was discretely knocked out by Silver. Cosmic Reset Shortly after Mecha Sally was disabled, Dr. Eggman fired the Death Egg's Genesis Wave once more, re-writing the whole of reality and creating a new dimension that brought the worlds of Sonic and Mega Man together. Sally did not exist in this new reality, either as flesh-and-blood or a robot. Doctors Eggman and Wily attempted to fire a Super Genesis Wave from their Wily Egg fortress that would let them completely reconstruct their separate universes as they saw fit, but Sonic and Mega Man were able to stop them, at least partially. Mega Man's Earth was restored to normal but Mobius was radically altered. In this new Mobius, Sally was no longer a robot and thanks to the disruption of time may never have been roboticized at all. For all intents and purposes, Mecha Sally has been erased from existence. Abilities Sally's strength is greater now than it ever was in her normal form. Eggman modified the current Mecha Sally with new abilities, including prevention of restoring her free will, rocket-powered flight via boot jets, and sword-like blades mounted in her forearms which retract when not in use. She also has a powerful laser hidden inside one of her locks of hair. She primaraly uses the laser as part of a combo attack with Metal Sonic. Mecha Sally also has the ability to project a powerful force field around herself, shielding her from enemy attacks. In addition, Mecha Sally still remembers and possesses her formidable martial arts skills as she was able to back flip kicked Omega to the ground, a move she once used on Knuckles long ago before being roboticized a second time. It is possible that like Metal Sonic, she is capable of using her claw-like fingers to slash opponents. Notes *This is not the first time Sally has been roboticized. In Sonic Issue 29, she attempted to roboticize herself in order to sabotage Robotnik's headquarters, but the precautions she took to maintain her free will were not enough to protect her and she briefly served Robotnik as Robot No. 3390. Category:Comic Book Robots Category:War Machines Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) Category:Eggman Machines Category:Robians